


Not The Same

by Togetherweare



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherweare/pseuds/Togetherweare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His teammate wasn't the kind of person to really let people in like that. Not even Brandon, who was one of his most closest friends. So he never tried. Until now, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokyobay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyobay/gifts).



> So I promised to write something for my sister like 5 months ago and here it is. Special thank to the incredibly lovely Hayley for being a great beta.

Brandon had known Andrew for almost two years now, ever since the middle of 2010, and in that time he had never seen him get dumped. Ever. Of course, that was because in that time range, Andrew had dated seven or eight guys and broke up with them all before the three-month mark, when he was really just getting to know them. 

Thing thing was, he wasn't dating douchebags and losers, from what the team could tell. All the guys seemed pretty alright-funny, sweet, compatible with Andrew and all that. I mean, sure, he wouldn’t know unless he was actually dating them, but that wasn’t really a problem. The problem was how bizarre it went down every single time: Whoever was the boyfriend at the time would come and hang out with the team a few times, then out of nowhere, they'd just stop coming. Once finally asked, Andrew would tell them that he broke up with them like it was the most casual thing in the world, which it kind of was for him, but still. He never told them when it happened, never gave a reason, no one asked, and that was that.

Brandon knows it's none of his business, and he's sure that Shawzy's got a good reason for all of this. Or even if he doesn't, whatever, he doesn't have to. Still, he felt weird about it and wanted to know- wanted to see if he was okay and all that- but his teammate wasn't the kind of person to really let people in like that. Not even Brandon, who was one of his most closest friends. So he never tried. 

After the most recent breakup, he decided that things needed to change. He wanted to make sure his friend was all right. Be part of his life, and hey, It was alright to just try and ask. He felt shitty not trying that after all this time. 

So a day after receiving the news, Brandon sits on the ugly red leather couch in his friend's house, watching as Andrew desperately tries to get the microwave that had been working on and off for the past five months to operate long enough to cook a microwavable pizza. He's bent over the counter (probably pressing random-ass buttons in a hopeless attempt) yelling curse words and making frustrated noises, but nothing seems to be working. The other man’s sitting there in silence, watching this whole fiasco- the only sound being the demonic noises coming from the microwave- when he decides to blurt out "Why do you always break your relationships off so early?" 

The noises from the machine cease, the wind outside stops beating against the window, and both men are completely silent. It’s quiet in the most awfully dramatic fashion until Andrew stands up, straightens his back, and spoke up in a soft, surprised tone. "Why are you asking me that?" He muttered the question without facing Brandon, still turned to the counter.

It takes him a second to form an answer, and when he does, he stutters. "Most of the people you date seem like good people, I just want to know what always... cuts it short. You know, I do care about your personal life..." 

More silence. Andrew presses a button on the microwave to get it to finally start working before whipping around to Brandon, looking him straight in the eye and telling him, as blunt as he always is, "It doesn't matter how great they are, they're not you and they'll never be you."


End file.
